


Checkpoint

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Challenge Response, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: A woman becomes anxious as she approaches an Imperial Checkpoint





	Checkpoint

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

My heart pounds in my chest and my breathing increases as I approach the Imperial Checkpoint. I have no reason to fear the masked Stormtroopers, I haven’t done anything illegal in my life, well that’s a lie: I didn’t update my identification for nearly nine months but I was waiting to move before I updated it so I wouldn’t have to do it twice.

“Where are you going?” the Squad Leader asks me.

“I’m going to visit my family in Denmac, my sister’s leaving for an off-world school in two weeks and since I don’t when I’ll see her again I want to spend time with her.” I answered.

“Let me see your identification.” The Squad Leader states.

My hands thankfully aren’t shaking as reach for my ID and stay firm as I hand it to be authenticated.

The wait seems to drag for hours and unrealistic scenarios race through my mind: it’s been done incorrectly, someone stole my identity and is using it to commit crimes or worse a Rebel is using my name for a cover identity.

“Thank you for your patience Mrs. Kilton, you may be on your way.” The Squad Leader says, ending my unrealistic musings, as he hands me back my ID.

“Thank you, Sir,” I mumble as I slip it back into my bag.

“Move along, move along,” he says, gesturing me onward.

I obey and breathe a sigh of relief as the checkpoint disappears from my rearview mirror.

“You see, there was nothing to worry about, you worry to much.” I mutter to myself as I continue towards my parents’ house.

It hits me five minutes further down the road that I will have to pass through the checkpoint again to return home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
